The present invention relates to a fluidic chip device and to a method.
Many technical fields require pressure measurement. For instance, such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,021, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,684, DE 19832681, U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,006, WO 2007/014336, U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,869, WO 2011/013111, or M. J. Kohl, S. I. Abdel-Khalik, S. M. Jeter, D. L. Sadowski, “A microfluidic experimental platform with internal pressure measurements”, Sensors and Actuators A 118 (2005), pages, 212 to 221.
Also in liquid chromatography, pressure measurement of a fluid may be desired. In liquid chromatography, a fluidic analyte may be pumped through a column comprising a material which is capable of separating different components of the fluidic analyte. Such a material, so-called beads which may comprise silica gel, may be filled into a column tube which may be connected to other elements (like a control unit, containers including sample and/or buffers). Part of such a chromatography arrangement may be integrated in a fluidic chip device.
US 2009/238722 discloses such a fluidic chip device configured for processing a fluidic sample, the fluidic chip device comprising a substrate having a fluidic conduit for conducting the fluidic sample under pressure, and two reinforcing structures between which the substrate is arranged, wherein the two reinforcing structures are connected to one another to reinforce pressure resistance of the substrate.
Operation of a liquid chromatography system may involve the application of a high pressure such as 1000 bar or more. This may be a challenge for proper control of the liquid chromatography system.